Nice Try, Potter
by Ahja Reyn
Summary: 100 word drabbles on how a thickheaded and seemingly clueless Harry Potter tries to set the mood and seduce a certain Draco Malfoy.
1. Setting the Mood

**Title**: Setting the Mood  
**Author**: Reyn  
**Prompt**: Kisses  
**Characters/Pairings**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: Sex!  
**Notes(optional):** Sirius lives!

* * *

"Draco, let's do it!"

"How eloquent of you, Potter."

"…"

"You can't honestly expect me to jump up and be at full salute, ready to go at such a request! There was absolutely no preamble to a mood setting at all!"

"…Draco, let's fuck?"

"Wha-! That was even worse!"

"Draco, let's make love?"

"Who put you up to this? Was it Sirius? Because if it was, I swear I'm going to-!"

"…"

"…!"

"It wasn't Sirius."

"You kissed me!"

"So?"

"'So!' You kissed me while I was talk-!"

"…"

"You-! You did it aga-!"

"…"

"Bloody hell! Stop tha-!"

"…"

"Damn it, Po-!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_mmmm_…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh sweet fuck…"

"That's the idea."


	2. Inebriated Seduction

**Title**: Inebriated Seduction  
**Author**: Reyn  
**Prompt**: Alcohol  
**Characters/Pairings**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: C is for cookie  
**Notes (optional):** Who do you think is more light-weight? Draco or Harry?

* * *

"More wine?"

Draco eyed the man before him. "Potter, I've barely finished my fifth glass of wine." Three fingers were held up for emphasis. "Are you _drying_ to get me trunk?"

"Now why would I do that?"

A suspicious glare. "You're hoping to seduce me!"

A scandalized gasp. "I am not! You're just a lightweight is all!"

"Ha! You are! And don't worry, I understand. After all, I am extremely irresistible. But, it won't work."

"What! Why not?"

"Because _I_ am going to seduce _you_ first!"

"Now how do-mmph!"

No intelligible words were said for the rest of the night.


	3. Unbirthday Gifts

**Title**: Unbirthday Gifts  
**Author**: Reyn  
**Prompt**: Birthday  
**Characters/Pairings**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: PS for Potter's sucky attempts at being a good boyfriend.  
**Notes(optional):** Times like this, one must smack their head and ask 'Why is Potter so clueless?'

* * *

"What's this?"

"A gift."

"What for?"

"Er…your birthday?"

"Potter, it's not my birthday."

"It's not?"

"No. It's nowhere near it."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes! I think I would know my own bloody birthday!"

"Well if it's not today, then when is it?"

"I can't believe you don't know when my birthday is."

"I'll figure it out. So…aren't you going to open your gift anyways?"

"…_fine_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Silk _ties_, Potter?"

"Yeah! Aren't they great! Now your wrists won't cuff when – hey, what-? Where are you going? Don't you like it?"

"Come back when you've learned when my birthday is."


	4. Denied!

**Title**: Denied!  
**Author**: Reyn  
**Prompt**: Manual Labor  
**Characters/Pairings**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: (shrugs)  
**Notes(optional):** bother bother bother bother bother bother bother…AVADA KEDAVRA!

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Manual labor, a concept which, I'm sure, is far beyond your comprehension."

"Why?"

"Well, your spoiled upbringing-"

"No, I mean why are you wasting time with such menial tasks when you could be doing other, better things."

"Like what?"

"Seducing me, for one."

"You know, you could try getting into _my_ pants for once."

"But…why? You're so good at getting into my pants!"

"Then you're just going to have to wait until I'm done with this."

"Potter, you and I both know that _I_ should be at the top of your priority list!"

"Deal with it."


	5. How To Fully Appreciate Sweets

**Title**: How To Fully Appreciate Sweets  
**Author**: Reyn  
**Prompt**: Sweets  
**Characters**/**Pairings**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: D for Dembo…cuz Reyn isn't 'aloud' to use such a rating.  
**Notes**(**optional**): Ein minuten biter! Ich ben problemione…avec these…religiones. (to which I prolly royally screwed over with the spelling)

* * *

"Sweets for my sweetie."

Malfoy didn't even glance up from his book. "Nice try, Potter, but that's the lamest delivery I've ever heard."

"Fine, if you don't want these imported German chocolates produced by Einminütenbiter that I just happened to be fortunate enough to get my hands on…"

"Wait, what?"

"…I guess I'll just have to share them with Ron or something."

"Hang on, don't be too hasty. You know perfectly well that Weasel could never fully appreciate such a delicacy."

"And you could?"

"YES! Now where are they?"

Harry lifted his shirt, revealing his chocolate smothered abs.

"Fuck, yes…"


	6. Girly Dates

**Title**: Girly Dates  
**Author**: Reyn  
**Prompt**: Tears  
**Characters/Pairings**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: too troublesome  
**Notes(optional):** In my head, this drabble and the prompt totally connect.

* * *

"So…what did you think of the movie?"

"Don't ask me that. I'm still getting over the shock that you took me on a muggle date."

"Then you didn't like it?"

"Oh no, I absolutely adored it. A real tearjerker."

"Really?"

"No! It was the sappiest thing ever!"

"Oh."

"…Potter. Was that a _girly_ movie you took me to?"

"…No?"

"I don't believe it. You took me on a girly muggle date in hopes of seducing me, didn't you!"

"Kind of…"

"Do I _look_ like a bloody girl to you?"

"Shouldn't my lack of denial count for anything?"

"I'm going home."


	7. Malfoy's Reason

**Title**: Malfoy's Reason  
**Author**: Reyn**  
Prompt**: Passion**  
Characters/Pairings**: Harry/Draco**  
Rating**: one of the lesser ones…**  
Notes(optional):** The last drabble I did before the contest died...which makes this The End.

* * *

"Draco, can't you just hear me out?"

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you again."

"But-"

A glare.

"Look, just…why _Potter_ of all people?"

"Hearing you out does not consist of me having to explain my actions to you."

"But you're always complaining about him. _And_ you've had better lovers!"

"That's not the principle of the matter."

"Then why _him_? Is he blackmailing you?"

"What?! Of course not! As if he were even capable of such a thing…"

"And this isn't some sort of elaborate joke?"

A deadpanned stare.

"Then why?"

A moment of thoughtful silence. "…He's passionate."


End file.
